Seimei no Kakera: Shards of Life
by Maiden of the Moon
Summary: A collection of AU and non AU ficlets displaying random pieces of love, loss, laughter, and life. (InuKag, SanMir)
1. Back

Disclaimer: Apart from merchandise with his logo, I do not own Inu-Yasha.

Author's Note: After finding myself hooked on them, I've decided to start my own little ficlet corner (500 words or less in each installment) for my baby ideas that I don't have time to nurse into full blown plot lines. They will have no rhyme or reason or order- some may be AU, others not. I just felt like this would be fun to try.  
  
Please enjoy!

"BACK"

It had started as a little game. Just a bit of fun to pass the time. The Inu-tachi stood in a circle just off the road, singing loudly with smiles on their faces- still chuckling over Sango and Miroku's previous exploits.

"You're not supposed to grope the person in the middle!" Kagome cried in mild exasperation, though she had to work to hide her grin as Sango angrily whirled around and slapped the 'holy' man across the cheek, winning the round. "You gave yourself away, Miroku-sama!"

"Sorry, Kagome-sama," he apologized with a cheerful beam, rubbing his injury. "But I couldn't help it. Now- why don't you have a turn?" She shot him a warning glare, but had to giggle when the monk made the 'scout's honor' sign she had taught him a few days ago. Inu-Yasha simply rolled his eyes at their antics- secretly monitoring the lech's every move as the girl from the future gave in and took her place in the center of the ring of friends, closing her eyes.

"Okay!" she chirped when she was ready. "Go!"  
  
And so Shippo, Inu-Yasha, Miroku, and Sango once again began circling around her, singing the children's song that bared her name.

"_Kagome, Kagome_

_Kago no naka no tori wa_

_Itsu itsu deyaru?_"

Kagome grinned to herself and hummed along, trying to mentally follow her friends' progress so she could correctly guess who stood behind her when the time came. Just a few more lines to go. . . ! Her excitement grew with each second, though she tried her best to contain it.

"_Yoake to ban ni_

_Tsuru to kame ga subetta _

_Ushiro no shoumen dare?_"

"Ah!" she squealed as the melody ended, shooting up from her crouch so fast- - - "It's- - eep!" - - -That she tripped on a slippery stone underfoot; falling backwards-

Into the strong arms of the one behind her.

Blinking gingerly and breathing hard from the scare, the teen girl slowly lifted her head- - -

To find herself staring into a pair of concerned golden eyes. Her face colored instantly as she felt herself stiffen, her head gently pressed against the hanyou's chest as his arms cradled her back. "Inu. . . Yasha. . ." she whispered, still pink. "Inu-Yasha's. . . got my back. . ."  
  
He smiled slightly, helping Kagome back to her feet as Shippo pouted, muttering darkly about cheating- and as the half demon lowered his lips to her ear.

"And I always will. . ."It had started as a little game. Just a bit of fun to pass the time. It had ended as something much more. 


	2. Friends

Disclaimer: Apart from merchandise with his logo, I do not own Inu-Yasha.

Author's Note: After finding myself hooked on them, I've decided to start my own little ficlet corner (500 words or less in each installment) for my baby ideas that I don't have time to nurse into full blown plot lines. They will have no rhyme or reason or order- some may be AU, others not. I just felt like this would be fun to try.  
  
Please enjoy!

"FRIENDS"

If things were different, we could have been friends. Best friends, even. . . I just know it!

We could have gone to the hot springs together, her and me and Sango. We could have compared notes and complained heatedly about a certain hanyou's stubbornness. Exchanged stories of sweetness as we traded secrets.

She could have helped me with my archery.

I could have helped her smile a bit more.

If she had lived in my era, I could have taken her to WacDonalds. I could have shown her around the city- bought her clothes at the stores and introduced her to mangas.  
  
If I had lived in her era, she could have taken me under her wing as a miko. She could have helped me hone my powers and create medicines to help sooth all ails.

If things were different, we could have been friends. Two peas in a pod, one soul in two bodies- literally.  
  
As it is, we are anything but.

I cast her one last glance over my shoulder; biting my lip as she remains crouched on the ground outside of the ghost cave we have just escaped together. She is watching me as I watch her, and as she does, I sigh. If only things were different. . .

But. . .

Then again. . .

Even if they were- perhaps we couldn't have been friends.

For as long as we both love Inu-Yasha, there'll forever be a rift between us.


	3. Herself

Disclaimer: Apart from merchandise with his logo, I do not own Inu-Yasha.

Author's Note: After finding myself hooked on them, I've decided to start my own little ficlet corner (500 words or less in each installment) for my baby ideas that I don't have time to nurse into full blown plot lines. They will have no rhyme or reason or order- some may be AU, others not. I just felt like this would be fun to try.  
  
Please enjoy!

"HERSELF"

He had done everything he could. Every little thing possible to prevent this! He had told her mother. He had warned the others. He had destroyed her knives. He had taken away her scissors- her paper, too, just in case. He had kept her constantly by his side since he had discovered her problem and had even gone so far as to clip his talons!

But it had all been in vain. . .

"Kagome!" he screamed, roughly shaking her pale form as she blinked blearily up at him; sweat pouring down her face.

"I. . . nu. . . ya. . . sha. . ." she breathed, blood gushing from her small body as her brittle grip on her now-red hair pin faltered, allowing it to drop and roll away. "I'm. . . so sorry. . . I. . . couldn't help. . . it. . ." She laughed weakly- the sound less than that of a puff of air as she glanced painfully down at her wound. "I. . . guess I. . . cut too deep. . ."

"Kagome, you IDIOT!" the hanyou barked, tears blinding him as he fruitlessly tried to stop the bleeding, putting so much pressure on her cuts that he was afraid he'd break her arms. "Why didn't you LISTEN TO ME?!"

She simply smiled- the tiniest, most pathetic of all grins. "You. . . wouldn't understand. . . Inu. . . Yasha. . ."

At that, Sango ushered a confused and horrified Shippo away as Miroku held his breath, heart frozen. The girl- the lively, happy, cheerful girl from the future- was about to leave forever. And it wasn't even the well's fault. 'Kagome-sama is going to die,' he realized blankly, unable to comprehend the fact. She had punctured the arteries in both of her wrists. . . it was impossible for her to do anything _but_ die. He silently prepared to pray for her soul, blinking his own sorrow away.

"Kagome!" Inu-Yasha continued to bellow, his tears splattering on her cheeks. "KAGOME!"

"So. . . sorry. . ." she whispered again, eyes clouded and half shut as she took her final, shaking breath- - -

And then perished in her love's arms.

"N- no. . ." the hald demon choked, eyes wide as he continued to shake the lifeless form. "NO! KAGOME, GOD DAMMIT, WAKE UP!"  
  
But she didn't.

And it was then that, for the first time, he came to grips with the deadly truth. He could save Kagome from anything. Anything! From youkai and oni to bullies and thugs. Heck- he could even save her from sickness, starving, and dehydration. He had before- many, many times.

Yes, he could save Kagome from anything.

Anything. . . but herself.


	4. Yellow Toy Truck

Disclaimer: Apart from merchandise with his logo, I do not own Inu-Yasha.

Author's Note: After finding myself hooked on them, I've decided to start my own little ficlet corner (500 words or less in each installment) for my baby ideas that I don't have time to nurse into full blown plot lines. They will have no rhyme or reason or order- some may be AU, others not. I just felt like this would be fun to try.  
  
Please enjoy!

"YELLOW TOY TRUCK"

"What do you want to be when you grow up?"  
  
The six-year-old boy with long silver hair and doggie ears glanced up from his yellow toy truck, blinking his large golden eyes. "Huh?"  
  
His best friend smiled at him, fiddling with her dandelion chain in the bright afternoon sun. Her blue-gray eyes shone more brightly then the cloudless sky as she scooted a bit closer to him. Had it been anyone else that tried this (especially another girl) he would have growled and moved away, but because it was _her_ he silently allowed it. After all, she was his best friend - and because of that she didn't have cooties.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" she repeated, smiling cheerfully as she placed a crown of flowers upon her ebony haired head. He arched an eyebrow at her, trying to look cool but only succeeding in looking funny- if not a little constipated.  
  
"A mass murderer," he retorted blandly before returning to his toy, sticking out his tongue and blowing wet raspberries as he moved the yellow truck back and forth in the grass. He frowned, however, when his friend stuck out her foot, blocking his toy's path with a glare.

"I'm being serious," she pouted, crossing her dandelion-adorned arms.

"So am I," he smirked, pulling his toy away from the sandal- wearing barrier and picking a few flowers, dumping them into the back of his yellow truck. "I wanna be a mass murderer."  
  
"Humph! Well, that's not very nice," she reprimanded before starting another chain, nonchalantly avoiding his gaze. "And I don't think my mommy and daddy would let us be friends anymore if you were one."   
  
'Not be friends?' His ears drooped a bit at the thought, but he instantly straightened them- lest she notice. "All right, all right. If it means THAT much to you," he grumbled, looking in the opposite direction as he fiddled with his yellow toy truck, "I'll be a doctor when I grow up. How about that?"

She smiled and removed her foot from his yellow truck's way. "That's much better, than you."

He grinned devilishly at her and began pushing his toy back and forth again, dropping dandelions left and right as he did so- when a thought suddenly struck him.

"Kagome-chan?" he inquired, his yellow truck's movements coming to a stop.  
  
"Yes, Inu-chan?"

"Why?" he questioned, cocking his head as the girl glanced up from her work. "What do _you_ want to be when you grow up?" As he asked she blushed and got to her feet, brushing off her skirt and dropping a crooked wreath of blossoms around his head.  
  
"Your wife," she beamed, kissing him on the cheek before skipping off to join the other kids in the school yard playground.

Inu-Yasha blinked once, his face heating up at the thought, before gathering up his yellow toy truck and toddling after Kagome.

(Note: I imagined them both as chibis during this one. )


	5. Flash

Disclaimer: Apart from merchandise with his logo, I do not own Inu-Yasha.

Author's Note: After finding myself hooked on them, I've decided to start my own little ficlet corner (500 words or less in each installment) for my baby ideas that I don't have time to nurse into full blown plot lines. They will have no rhyme or reason or order- some may be AU, others not. I just felt like this would be fun to try.  
  
Please enjoy!

"FLASH"

Of all the places in a house to have a window, the bathroom was, hands down, the stupidest. She always wondered why architects threw them into the plans. Did studies show that people WANTED to have peeping toms spy on them? That they ENJOYED knowing idiots could glance inside at any time?! Didn't that bother ANYONE but her?

. . . Then again, maybe no one else suffered with her problem.

"MIROKUUUUUUUUUU!" she screamed, tightening her towel around her body as she threw open the window, punching the grinning teen boy out of the tree he was using as a ladder. "YOU PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERT!" 

_THUMP._

"Aww(ow)ww- you know you love it, Sango-chan!" he called cheerfully from the ground, where he was currently a heap of chuckling, broken bones. But he was used to it. The same thing happened every morning, after all. "You're just shy!"  
  
"I HATE YOU!" Sango screamed, shaking a murderous fist in his general direction as he got to his feet and skipped happily off. "I'LL CALL THE POLICE ON YOU _TODAY_! I WILL!"  
  
"'Course you will," Miroku sang patronizingly as he made his merry way down the street towards his house. "Toodles!"  
  
GrRrRrR. . .

The sopping, magenta-eyed female growled to herself as she pulled on her robe, attacking her long locks with a brush. Stupid lech. . . Couldn't he keep his eyes to himself?! It was bad enough that he had been groping her at school- Now he had spent every day for the past year spying on her at home! She needed to get back at him some how. . . Maybe use his own bathroom window to spy? Nah. . . he'd enjoy that so much he'd probably faint.

. . . Ho?  
  
The young woman's eyes narrowed in thought as a wide smirk found her lips. Wait. . . idea.

.................................................................................................................................

8:07 on the dot, Sango stepped out of the shower. Every day, without fail. And no matter what, Miroku was always there to watch his goddess reach her arm out from behind the curtain, grab the towel, and wrap it around her hidden self before marching out to murder him. It was his daily thrill. So when he arrived the next morning and flew up the tree in her back yard, ready for the show, he was shocked to find that he had missed it. In fact, though Sango had obviously already showered, it appeared that she hadn't planned on the usual routine. How did he know this?  
  
Because she was _waiting_ for him at the window, grinning and in her robe. He quirked an eyebrow in surprise, especially when she didn't move. He'd expected her to yank it open and slap him! So he waited. And- though it took a minute- she didn't disappoint him. She _did_ yank it open.

But not the 'it' he had been expecting.

_Definitely _not.

And, hours later, Sango was still grinned in wicked triumph- seeing as how her blushing crush had yet to wake up from his fallen position at the base of the tree.Sango 1, Lech 0.

(Note: Whew! It took a bit of editing, but EXACTLY 500 words! Anyway- I'm sorry if anyone was offended by this one, I considered not posting it, but I loved it too much. Sango just strikes me as the kind of girl who needs the last say- no matter what the costs. XD Oh- and obviously the style of house Sango is living in during this chapter is a Western style house. Japanese houses aren't set up like this one- but there's a window in the upstairs bathroom at my house and it made me think of Sango and Miroku. )


	6. Meow

Disclaimer: Apart from merchandise with his logo, I do not own Inu-Yasha.

Author's Note: After finding myself hooked on them, I've decided to start my own little ficlet corner (500 words or less in each installment) for my baby ideas that I don't have time to nurse into full blown plot lines. They will have no rhyme or reason or order- some may be AU, others not. I just felt like this would be fun to try.  
  
Please enjoy!

"MEOW"

There was only one person in her life that she could truly talk to. Who? Well- it wasn't Eri, Yuka, or Ayumi, that's for sure. They meant well, but. . . And it wasn't her mother, grandpa, or Souta. They tried, but they didn't understand. Surprisingly enough, it wasn't Sango, or Miroku, or Shippo either. She trusted them with her life, but they enjoyed playing matchmaker too much. Finally- NO- it definitely wasn't Inu-Yasha. After all, most of her troubles were _because_ of him. Who was it, then?  
  
Her cat, Buyo.

"Then he called me a wimpy wench! Can you believe it?!" she growled, keeping her voice low so that she didn't wake anyone. Snarling, Kagome cuddled into her PJs and soft bed, hugging Buyo tightly as she complained. The feline meowed once- trying to tell her that he was uncomfortable in this position- but she didn't hear him. And, seeing as how he was too lazy to do much about it himself, he remained locked in her embrace- silent as she ranted.

"I'm not a wench, am I, Buyo?" the girl frowned, lifting her kitty up so that they were eye to eye; his chubby legs dangling limply. "No. . . I shouldn't let him push me around like that, should I?"  
  
He yawned.

"You're right!" she nodded. "I shouldn't! At least YOU agree with me. . . But we fight whenever I stick up for myself. Which is why I try not to. Maybe that's why he calls me a wimp- because I'm patient enough to let him push me around. . . ?"

She deflated at the thought, though she still wore a humorless grin as she hugged her cat, rocking him in her arms like a baby. 'A baby. . . with ears.' Blushing, she instinctively reached out to rub the fuzzy appendages. Unfortunately, kitty's don't enjoy ear-rubs as much as puppies do- which Kag realized when Buyo instantly flicked his ear out of her fingers way.

Groaning at her stupid subconscious, she apologized. "Sorry. . . I guess I can't help it. I love him- everything about him! His frowns, smiles, protectiveness, jealousy, sweetness, ears- as you figured out. . ." She squeezed the feline more tightly, until he was unable to even squeak in protest. "That's me. . ." she whispered, eyes hooded. "Forever condemned to adore him. . . no matter how much of an idiot he is."

With that she giggled, loosening her grip Buyo. "You know what's funny?" she murmured with a yawn, releasing her cat and allowing him drop like a rock onto the mattress beside her. "If you were a prince in disguise, like that fairy tale frog, and I kissed you - then you turned into the man of my dreams? I would still choose Inu-Yasha. . . Pathetic, huh?"   
  
The kitty meowed again- as if to say that he didn't care, provided he got his kibbles-n-bits.

"You're right. . ." Kagome murmured, half asleep and smiling. "But I guess that's just my curse- being a lean, mean, lovin' machine and all. . . Night night, Buyo. . ."  
  
"Meow."

(Note: This chapter is dedicated to the Turmoil Twins. Their new fic was what inspired this chapter- and Kagome talking to Buyo about being a 'lean, mean, lovin' machine' is totally theirs. I just couldn't help borrowing it. ::smile and sweatdrop:: )


	7. Nature Boy

Disclaimer: Apart from merchandise with his logo, I do not own Inu-Yasha.

Author's Note: After finding myself hooked on them, I've decided to start my own little ficlet corner (500 words or less in each installment) for my baby ideas that I don't have time to nurse into full blown plot lines. They will have no rhyme or reason or order- some may be AU, others not. I just felt like this would be fun to try.  
  
Please enjoy!  
  
-

"NATURE BOY"

I had heard tales of his glory since I was a child, from my great grandfather and papa alike. Horror, battle, rudeness, heroism. A man with no heart and a sword of pure selflessness. Of course, for forty years I never believed a word. Until that day. . .

_There was a boy_

_A very strange, enchanted boy_

I had been walking home from the store in the rain, bundled up under my umbrella with my food safe and dry in my bag. The sidewalk was dark gray with moisture, the earth around me sopping, and I could barely see two feet in front of me without a sort of mist blocking my vision. Just another normal rainy season in Japan. . .

Then- out of the fog- came a slouching figure. One that stopped on the upcoming suspension bridge, staring down at the churning depths of the bay. I paused- noticing quite distinctly that this person was lacking any sort of protection against the weather. Were they okay? The figure made no move when I approached- but he cut me off before I even opened my mouth.

_They say he wandered very far_

_Very far_

_Over land and sea_

"You're a Higurashi, aren't you. . . ?" his voice, hoarse from lack of use, coughed. I nodded wordlessly, surprised, as he leaned warily against the bridge's suspension cords. Gaze never leaving the ocean, he pushed back thick tendrils of silver hair from his face, allowing me to note his dull gold eyes. "I thought so. . . You smell like. . . her."

_A little shy, and sad of eye_

_But very wise was he_

"Wha. . . ?" I blinked, beyond nonplussed as I finally noticed his ears. Were those really- - - ? "What do you mean. . . ?"  
  
The man chuckled darkly, pillowing his forehead against his crossed arms, T-shirt clinging limply to his scraggly body. "Now, what would you be. . . ? Her great niece or her great, great niece. . . ? Gods. . ." His knees buckled as a sob wedged in his throat, the rain pounding ever harder on his head.

"S-sir. . ." I bit my lip, worried for his health- mental and physical. "Why don't you join me under my umbrella? I've got plenty of room, and my boyfriend can make us some tea if you come home with me. . ."

_And then one day_

_One magic day he passed my way_

_And while we spoke of many things_

_Fools and kings_

His shaking back froze- his amber eyes snapping up to meet mine. "Boyfriend. . . ?" he frowned, slowly turning to face me. "You're too old to have a boyfriend. Why isn't he your husband?"  
  
I blush despite myself. "Well- I. . . we're so different that. . . I'm afraid to take it to the next level with him." Why am I telling this to a stranger?!

The man's frown deepens. "Are you crazy, wench?" he snaps, making me take a step back. "Don't wait! Don't second guess! Do you love him?!"  
  
"Y- yes. . ." I blink, taken aback. "Yes, I think I do- - -!"

_This he said to me_

"Then get married! Have kids! Live! Take her yourself before someone else takes her. . . and she ends up getting herself killed on the way to the hospital. . . to have _his_ first child. . ." 

I cock my head, confused. "Uh- excuse me? My boyfriend is a guy- - - ?"

He pauses- and then smiles slightly, shaking his head at his own stupidity. "It doesn't matter. . ." he whispers, shoulders trembling. "The point remains. . . If you love him, take him. Don't make the same mistakes some of us have. . ."

_The greatest thing you'll ever learn_

I swallow as he takes a sudden step closer and wraps his arms around me, his soaking body pressed tightly to my own. How should I react to that? Then he steps away and reaches into his pocket, pulling out a chain of blue glass beads. A rosary. "Will you put this over my head for me. . . ?" he asks softly, his voice full of pain as he drops the necklace into my hands.

It takes a moment for me to respond, but I eventually give a jerky nod, gently dropping the rosary over his head- feeling his agony within every bead. Then he pushes a strand of my hair out of my face- - -

_Is just to love-_

And leaps off the edge of the bridge with a single bound, crashing into the deadly waters of the bay. As a tear runs down my face, a hand pressed to my mouth in horror, I can't help but wonder: 'Did he just die. . . ?'  
  
Then I answer myself:  
  
'The great hanyou Inu-Yasha. . .

Was dead before I'd even met him.'

_And be loved in return. . ._

(Note: I admit, this one is over 500 words. However, because of the lyrics, I've decided to give myself a little leeway. In fact, I think I'll be upping the count to 600 next chapter, just because some ideas are ruined when under 500. . . We'll see.)


	8. Bottle

Disclaimer: Apart from merchandise with his logo, I do not own Inu-Yasha.

Author's Note: After finding myself hooked on them, I've decided to start my own little ficlet corner (600 words or less in each installment) for my baby ideas that I don't have time to nurse into full blown plot lines. They will have no rhyme or reason or order- some may be AU, others not. I just felt like this would be fun to try.  
  
Please enjoy!

"BOTTLE"

_  
_It was a well known fact among the Inu-tachi that Kagome's big yellow backpack was strictly forbidden. Except for when asked, no one was allowed to touch a single button on that bag. Which meant, quite naturally, that the boys always found the need to sort through Kagome's things when she wasn't around to guard her treasures.

"She brought more Ramen!" Shippo cried happily, snuffling through the first big pouch on the left. "And chocolate too!"  
  
"Joy," Inu-Yasha scoffed, though the dry effect that he had been going for was a bit hard to achieve with the drool in his mouth.

"Only books on this side," Miroku sighed, poking at the right pocket with a look of bitter disappointment. "No fun. . ."  
  
"We could try the big one," the kitsune suggested, poking his head out of the folds of cloth with a mischievous smile.

The two others exchanged glances. The big one. . . ? They'd never gone in the big one before- - -! Then again. . . the girls said they'd be gone for a long time. . .

"Well. . . all right," the monk agreed, stroking an imaginary chin as he squatted next to the insanely large pack. "Let's try the big pocket!"   
  
"Keh!" Inu snapped. "If we get caught, it's not my fault!"  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Shippo waved it off before unsnapping the main compartment- all three cautiously peering over the rim of stitching as the flap was thrown back. Inside- - -  
  
Was Kagome's clothes. Blouses, skirts, socks, panties, bras- - - ! The hanyou smacked Miroku before he'd even gotten a hand inside. "Don't even THINK it."  
  
"Aw, man," the fox pouted. "Doesn't look like there's anything good in here. . ."  
  
"Don't speak so soon!" Miroku chuckled, pointing a finger towards a small bottle hidden partially inside a knee sock. "I do believe I've made a discovery!"  
  
"Oo! What is it?" Shippo bounced up and down, the excitement too much for him as the monk reached into the bag with a flourish, grinning smugly at the peeved half demon. He who finds gets to touch- that was the rules. Damn.

"Just a second, Shippo, just a- - - ooo, wait, that wasn't it. . . ?" The monk smacked his lips appreciatively as the hanyou's face reddened and his eyes began to twitch. "Now, let's see. . . !" Pulling out the canister and giving it a shake, Miroku's grin widened. "What is it? Something innocent, perhaps- vitamins? Or those pills Kagome-sama was telling me about - - - ?" He waggled his eyebrows at Inu, only to receive a large lump on the head.

"NOT FUNNY."

"All right, no more jokes, I promise. Let's see- Prescription for Higurashi, Kagome- take with water once a day to pr- - - Mph!" The monk's eyes widened in complete surprise as he clamped a hand over his mouth, trying to keep from snickering. "Prevent your- - - ha- haha- HAHAHAHAHA!"

Inu-Yasha's ear's perked, anxious bewilderment etched on his face as he and Shippo cocked their heads. "Prevent what?! What is it, Miroku?!"  
  
But the holy man was too busy rolling on the floor with laughter to answer. So busy, that he didn't even realize that the girls were walking back towards camp- calling out in confusion to make sure that their comrades were okay. (After all, they had just had a bath with no peeping toms. That wasn't normal.)

"Inu-Yasha? Miroku? Shi- - - !" Kagome froze when she found them, her eyes growing wide and a heated flush taking over her cheeks as Sango walked up behind her.  
  
"What's going o- - - Say," the exterminator tilted her face, pointing towards the bottle in her fiancée's hands. "Isn't that your dog allergy medicine, Kagome?"

(Note: I've decided that I am changing the number count to 600, starting this chapter. Why? Because, as I said before, there's only so much I can delete and still like the ficlet. 500 seems to be pushing it. ; Hope no one minds.)


	9. Karma

Disclaimer: Apart from merchandise with his logo, I do not own Inu-Yasha.

Author's Note: After finding myself hooked on them, I've decided to start my own little ficlet corner (600 words or less in each installment) for my baby ideas that I don't have time to nurse into full blown plot lines. They will have no rhyme or reason or order- some may be AU, others not. I just felt like this would be fun to try.  
  
Please enjoy!

-

"KARMA" 

-

It had been so difficult- so very, very difficult- but he had done it. He. . . he. . .

He had been a good boy.

Miroku couldn't help but shiver at the mere thought, his sweaty palms itching as he bit his bottom lip. Yes, he had, for a whole week, been an absolute angel- surprising everyone he knew. He hadn't made any passes at the village girls they'd met, he hadn't made a single sexual comment, and- most shocking of all- he'd kept his hands (and eyes!) completely _to himself_.

Yes, Miroku had been a very, very good boy- just to prove to the gods and his friends that he could be. And the gods, feeling abnormally generous, decided to reward this very, very good boy as he waited, a bit impatiently, on a tree stump; watching Inu-Yasha start dinner as the girls bathed in a nearby onsen. The monk held back a sigh as he rested his chin on his balled fist, feeling a bit dead. 'Life sure is dull when you're not getting smacked every five minutes. . .' he couldn't help but think, casting a blank glance to his left-

Only to notice the growing noise and rustling pounds of the nearby brush, signaling that the girls cometh- and a strange, previously downwind youkai, too. Oh, not another! They had just taken down a slime demon- and both Inu-Yasha and Miroku had lost pieces of their clothing because of that stinker. The inu hanyou, his top and under kimono- the monk, his violet outer robes. All the same, they couldn't just ignore an attack. . .

And so, Inu-Yasha, with a warning snarl and a flash of his amber orbs, pulled out Tetsusaiga and raced into the forest; Miroku and Shippo close on his tail-

To find that Sango and Kagome had taken care of the problem themselves, looking calm and poised as they kicked away the remains of the clawed jaguar demon, their backs to the men as they grumbled about interrupted conversations. Inu-Yasha instantly dropped his large sword to his side, his face angry but his eyes relieved. Miroku, too, exhaled softly in relief to see that both of the women were fine. "You girls all ri- - - ?!" he began to ask in a gentle, worried tone- - -

As the two turned in surprise to see them- the fronts of their clothes ripped and torn to shreds. Tattered scraps of the cloth covering their stomachs and breasts fell off with each movement, leaving both in only the lacy bras that Kagome had brought back from her time, and the sleeves and backs of their blouses (which were in such bad shape that they didn't help cover much). Even their dresses seemed worse for wear- Kagome's usually short skirt an inch shorter and Sango's long, apron-like attire slit up to the hips in all directions. How the powerful miko and the unbeatable exterminator had found themselves in such rags was unknown, seeing as how it had been a fairly weak oni, but Miroku- his mouth dry and his eyes wide- found he had not one complaint. 

Especially when it was realized that neither girl had any more spare clothes with them, and the men had none to present them with- thus giving them no choice but to walk in practically nothing to the next town, which was three nights away.

Karma, evidently, did exist.

- - -


	10. Guilt

Disclaimer: Apart from merchandise with his logo, I do not own Inu-Yasha.

Author's Note: After finding myself hooked on them, I've decided to start my own little ficlet corner (600 words or less in each installment) for my baby ideas that I don't have time to nurse into full blown plot lines. They will have no rhyme or reason or order- some may be AU, others not. I just felt like this would be fun to try.  
  
Please enjoy!

-

"GUILT"

-

It had never ever occurred to her. . . not before she met HIM.

The girl nibbled her upper lip as she fiddled with her long, undone hair, watching the hanyou's own silver locks dance in the sakura kissed breeze up in the Goshinbuko. It had never occurred to her that demons could be. . . be. . .

How many like Inu-Yasha had she killed? How many good-hearted creatures had she heartlessly murdered? Creatures that- possibly- _probably_- had lives, too. . . Did they have mates, like Inu-Yasha? Did they have families, like Inu-Yasha? Friends, like Inu-Yasha? Feelings? The idea had long since crossed her mind, but she had tried to ignore it. After all, she had been raised to believe that all demons were the same- half bred or not. They were insidious, cruel, and evil- creatures meant only to be taken down with her Hiraikotsu. It was hard to forget the prejudice her father had fed her. And, while much of it had _not_ been a stereotype, she had come to learn that there were just as many good youkai as there were evil. Perhaps even more. . .

And how many of them had crossed her path, only to find themselves killed in cold blood?   
  
She sighed, the feeling of guilt eating away at her insides as the inu hanyou glanced down at the ground, his golden pools cold and calm. It was only an acting guise, and she knew it. "Oi, Sango!" he barked, making the girl jump and blink to attention. "Whadya want, woman?"  
  
"Huh?- Oh. . ." The exterminator smiled guiltily up at him before pushing her hair back over her shoulder, clearing her throat. "Kagome wanted me to tell you that it's time for lunch- and that the twins are 'restless for their papa' after taking their nap. So get your ass down here!"   
  
"Oh. . . ?" Inu-Yasha chuckled and shook his head with a small grin before leaping out of the tree, joining Sango on the ground with a little mock salute that Kagome had taught him. "Yes ma'am," he smirked, dodging her fist as she made to whack him over the head. "Oi- you're too weak to hit m- - - ow!"

"Heh," Sango sniggered at the pouting puppy before pushing him off in the direction of the village. "Now, stop your whining and go before your wife gets mad at me."

"Fine, fine!" he muttered darkly, though his eyes twinkled with suppressed amusement. He began down the path, amber orbs towards the blue spring sky, before pausing and glancing back over his shoulder. "Sango? Aren't you coming?" he inquired, cocking an eyebrow as the exterminator watched him from the base of the tree. She paused, then shook her head with a smile.  
  
"Nah," she shrugged, flopping down to the ground with a smile. "I already ate."  
  
"Suit yourself," he shrugged before starting off down the path again, his pale haired head bobbing up and down until it disappeared from sight in the forest.

Sango blew out her cheeks as she watched him go, unable to push away her depressed musings. 'Please forgive me, Kami. . . Inu-Yasha. . .'

- - -


	11. Skirt

Disclaimer: Apart from merchandise with his logo, I do not own Inu-Yasha.

Author's Note: After finding myself hooked on them, I've decided to start my own little ficlet corner (600 words or less in each installment) for my baby ideas that I don't have time to nurse into full blown plot lines. They will have no rhyme or reason or order- some may be AU, others not. I just felt like this would be fun to try.  
  
Please enjoy!

-

"SKIRT"

-

"Aaaa-aaaa-aaaaa choo!" The sound of my sneeze echoes through air, a few maroon momiji leaves trembling on their branches at the sudden racket. Curse it. Not another cold! I sigh as I trudge through the forest with my friends, ignoring their suddenly concerned looks. Great. Now they know I'm sick, too. And Inu-Yasha will make me drink that raw meat stuff again. . .

Wonderful. What an evening to look forward to. But. . . I guess I don't mind so much. I brought it upon myself, anyway. Me and my skirt. How? Well, I guess I _should_ explain- I know a lot of people wonder. Sango, for instance. She asked me once a few years ago why I continue to wear my school uniform- the flimsy blouse, the short dress- all year round; even during the winter snow. And though at the time I couldn't answer her-  
  
I can now. Not that I will. . . You see; it's sort of embarrassing. After all, how would _your_ best friend react if you told her that you purposely wore the shortest things imaginable, just to attract your crush's attention? She'd call you insane! She's call you stupid! She'd probably ask to borrow an outfit.

I guess I just can't help it. It's the only thing I feel like I can do to keep Inu-Yasha beside me. I mean, apart from always being there, of course. But admit it- for men, everything comes down to hormones. (That's what Yuka claims, anyway.) So I ask you- which of us is more attractive? Me, in my forever revealing kimonos- or Kikyo, who doesn't even _bathe _naked?

Me, I'd say.  
  
So I suppose, in the long run, I don't mind getting ill because of it. I deserve it, I caused it, and- - - well. . .

When I get sick, I get pampered by Inu-Yasha.

All in all, it's a win-win situation, isn't it?  
  
"Kagome!"

"!" Jumping, I whirl around to face a pair of angry- yet worried- golden eyes; not having noticed them previously, so deep in thought. "Wh- What?" I blink, sniffling once as my hanyou frowns. "What's wrong?"   
  
"Was that you sneezing?!" he demands, glaring. With a gulp I nod, coughing twice.  
  
"Yeah. . ." I admit, looking away.  
  
". . ." Inu-Yasha sighs, blocking my path with his arms crossed over his torso before shaking his head. "Stupid wench. . ." he mutters distractedly before automatically crouching down, sweetly offering me a ride. "Come on. Let's get you to Kaede-baabaa's." I nod wordlessly, wrapping my arms around his neck as Miroku arches an eyebrow, exchanging glances with the others.   
  
"But what about the Jewel Shard?" the monk then inquires innocently, unfazed as the half-demon gives him a snarl. Scary. . .

"That can wait, can't it?!" Inu barks, hitching me up so that I line perfectly with his back. "I can't have my- er- shard detector getting sick!" I let the insult slide this once, having caught his subtle falter at what to call me. With that, he squeezes my thighs gently, pulls me closer, and begins to bound off through the autumn sky; leaving the others momentarily in the dusk.  
  
I can't help but grin into his hair, feeling his warmth surround me.

Yes, this is definitely a win-win situation. Thank you, skirt.

- - -


	12. SIT!

_Disclaimer: Apart from merchandise with his logo, I do not own Inu-Yasha._

_Author's Note: After finding myself hooked on them, I've decided to start my own little ficlet corner (600 words or less in each installment) for my baby ideas that I don't have time to nurse into full blown plot lines. They will have no rhyme or reason or order- some may be AU, others not. I just felt like this would be fun to try.  
  
Please enjoy!_

-

"SIT!" 

-

This was it. Her life was over. It was all over. What did she ever do to deserve _this_?!  
  
"What do you mean I need GLASSES?!" Kagome gaped, stiff and wide-eyed in the huge examination chair. Yes, two years of straining her peepers in order to see shard auras, approaching demons, and textbook pages by candlelight were finally catching up with her. She must now suffer the consequence.

"Kagome, you're practically blind!" the doctor chuckled, fixing her own spectacles as the school girl began to silently fret. "Honestly, it's a wonder that this is only your first pair! Now come on, let's go pick out a cute frame, shall we?"  
  
And though she couldn't help but shoot the smiling woman a flat look, Kag knew she had no choice but the comply to the hidden threat laced into the statement: 'Stop whining. Let's go.' Sighing and pushing herself out of the cushy black chair, she followed the doctor back to the waiting room, her mind a frenzy of exploding thoughts. One musing, however, remained the heaviest on her heart: **What was Inu-Yasha going to say- - -?! **

**x**

It had taken a week; seven days of frazzled nerves and heavy thoughts; but her glasses finally arrived- the day she was to return to the Sengoku Jidai. Chewing her bottom lip as she slowly eased herself onto her bed, Kagome took a moment to stare blankly at the delicate silver frame. What was going to happen now? Inu-Yasha had never seen glasses before. Would he attack them, as he had the washing machine? Would he make fun of her in them, like he did her school uniform? Would he hate them or fear them for possessing some sort of evil power? Worse yet- would he hate or fear _her_?

Moaning with nerves as her stomach twisted into knots, the teen dourly pushed the hooks behind her ears- - -

Just as the silver haired hanyou leapt through her bedroom window.

Silence.

Each blinked once, gazes locking. Then- - - 

". . . Kagome?" he inquired, brow furrowing as a dark frown overtook his face. The girl grimaced, flinching away, expecting the worst. This was it- - - !  
  
"_WHERE WERE YOU?!_" the half demon roared, making Kag's eyes snap open in surprise. "I THOUGHT you might have had one of your stupid TESTS, so I was gonna cut you some slack for being an HOUR LATE, but I find you in here LOUNGING?! **_Gods_**!" With an irritated growl, Inu-Yasha grabbed Kagome's things from the floor and began to stalk towards the window again, slinging the yellow bag over his shoulder as he went. "Bah! Lazy woman. . ."

". . ." Kagome watched him silently before developing an unhealthy twitch.

. . . WHAT?! That was IT? All her worrying and fretting and sleepless nights for him NOT TO EVEN NOTICE?!  
  
Her eyes narrowed in rage. That- that- that- BOY! "Inu-Yashaaaaaaa," she snarled dangerously, making the teen in question freeze. Recognizing the murderous tone in her voice, he timidly glanced over his shoulder, fear in his eyes. Uh oh- - -

"**_SIT!!!_**"

_WHAM!_

"Wha- what the hell was that for, wench?!" the dog-eared boy spluttered from the ground, vein throbbing on his forehead.

"Humph! Baka! That'll teach you!" she huffed, storming off before the confused hanyou could figure out what he'd done wrong this time. 


	13. S&M

_Disclaimer: Apart from merchandise with his logo, I do not own Inu-Yasha._

_Author's Note: After finding myself hooked on them, I've decided to start my own little ficlet corner (600 words or less in each installment) for my baby ideas that I don't have time to nurse into full blown plot lines. They will have no rhyme or reason or order- some may be AU, others not. I just felt like this would be fun to try.  
  
Please enjoy!_

-

"S&M" 

-

"HOOOOOOOUSHIIIIII-SAAAAAAAMAAAAAA!"  
  
"EK! Wait, Lady Sango- - -"  
  
_WHAM BONK THRASH SMACK_- - -

"Ow," Shippo winced as he, Inu-Yasha, Kagome, and Kirara all settled down for the night in their campsite; the hanyou in a nearby tree, Kag reading some of, what she carefully called, 'health intercourse homework' from one of her texts, and he and Kirara cuddled by the fire. "They're at it again. . ."  
  
"Keh," Inu barked from the branches, eyes closed to the starry sky as they all waited for their friends to return with the promised water. Sounded now like it would take a while. . . "And that's new or different. . . how?"  
  
The kitsune shrugged, Kagome's already magenta face darkening as she turned another page of her book. She cast a glance up at Inu-Yasha, (blush taking on an almost violet hue,) then towards the near by forest where their friends painfully fought. Muttering something under her breath, the girl from the future continued reading.

But not for long. . .  
  
"Huh?" Inu frowned, ear twitching at the sound of Kag's voice. Leaping out of the tree and landing on all fours next to Kagome, he tilted his head in her face. "What was that?"

"Er. . . !"

She looked like she was about to explode now, Shippo thought with a muted giggle.  
  
"Eh. . ." Kagome sweatdropped, a nervous smile on her face as the sound of pummeling continued nearby. "I. . . uh. . . said. . ."  
  
"Well?" he pressed, leaning in closer. She fell back slightly, an embarrassed giggle on her lips. 

"I- - - um- - - well- - - _Isaidthattheyprobablygavemeaningtothephrase'S&M'relationshipokay_?!"

What?"  
  
Kagome sighed, crawling over to her sleeping bag as her cheeks continued to glow. "Never mind, Inu-Yasha. Never mind."  
  
- - -

_(Note: Get it? Sango and Miroku? S & M? XD I think Takahashi-sama did that on purpose. . . ::giggles:: )_


	14. Costume

_Disclaimer: Apart from merchandise with his logo, I do not own Inu-Yasha._

_Author's Note: After finding myself hooked on them, I've decided to start my own little ficlet corner (600 words or less in each installment) for my baby ideas that I don't have time to nurse into full blown plot lines. They will have no rhyme or reason or order- some may be AU, others not. I just felt like this would be fun to try._  
  
Please enjoy!

-

"COSTUME" 

-

"Isn't it great?!"  
  
Inu-Yasha stared blankly down at the little boy, arms crossed over his chest, one eyebrow lifted in mild exasperation and surprise. "Uh. . . what the hel- - -"

He flinched as Kagome's slapped him, glaring. Oh yeah. 'Language'.

"Er- heck," he corrected dourly, shooting the girl standing next to him in the foyer a cold glare. "What the _heck_ are you doing, Souta?"  
  
The child giggled as his grin widened, pulling a large cardboard sword out from underneath his red-cloth belt and began poking Inu's stomach with it. Faintly annoyed, the hanyou pushed the pathetic 'weapon' (if one could even call it that) away, and surveyed the child once more. He was dressed in a maroon terry cloth bathrobe with matching sweatpants on his legs. On his head was a long white wig and spotted cat ears; on his neck a string of tiny plastic beads. In one hand he held a plastic bucket and in the other that cardboard sword; his feet stuffed into tennis shoes. Inu-Yasha blinked once as Kagome tried to muffle a giggle.  
  
"It's Halloween," the girl then explained, biting back her amusement. "That's where little boys and girls dress up as youkai and oni and other such spooks to get sweets." 'Too bad Shippo can't travel though the well,' she mentally added, but knew it was for the best. After all, it was hard enough to control one demon in her time, much less two.

"Eh?" the hanyou cocked his head. "So that ugly face I saw and tried to attack in the window- - - ?"  
  
"A kid," she nodded solemnly, still wincing at the memory. But then she put on a smile, gesturing at her brother. "Now- guess who Souta's going as!" She smiled as the boy puffed out his chest proudly. They had put a lot of work into that costume. . .

"No."

"_Guess_!"

"Oh. . . fine."

After all, who was he to back down from a challenge? Crouching down in front of Souta, brow furrowed and practically nose to nose with the child, Inu narrowed his eyes and took a few careful sniffs; considering. Then- to both Kagome and Souta's happiness- he grinned. Well, smirked more like it, but what else were they to expect out of Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"Yeah," the half demon rolled his eyes, ruffling the boy's fake hair. "I know who you're going as. Smart, kid."

Souta's eyes welled up with tears as he gazed upon his hero, faint stains of red on his cheeks. "R-Really? You like it?"  
  
"Mhm," Inu-Yasha nodded before opening the front door to the night, the glows of the jack-o-lanterns, and the screams of giggling children. "Now get out there."  
  
"'Kay!" the child beamed, bolting out the door and down the shrine steps, calling for his friends to wait up. Kagome and Inu-Yasha stepped out after him but remained on the porch; enjoying the cool fall air.

"So," Kag began after a few moments of silence, staring out at the moon. "Did you ever expect that Souta would want to go as you for Halloween?"  
  
Inu, who had begun to zone out, snapped back to attention at her words; frowning. "Huh?"  
  
Kagome laughed and tweaked one of his ears, ignoring his growl. "I said, did you ever expect Souta to go as YOU for Halloween?"  
  
". . . What?" the hanyou blinked, nonplussed. "He was dressed as. . . ME?"  
  
Kag stared at him in surprise, a dangerous tone leaking into her voice. "Well, YEAH. Who else would it have been?"  
  
Inu-Yasha shrugged, still looking a bit shocked. "I thought he was going as the old man!"  
  
- - -

_(Note: I realize that the Japanese don't celebrate Halloween. But I still wanted to do this, anyway. XD)_


	15. Solitaire

_Disclaimer: Apart from merchandise with his logo, I do not own Inu-Yasha._

_Author's Note: After finding myself hooked on them, I've decided to start my own little ficlet corner (600 words or less in each installment) for my baby ideas that I don't have time to nurse into full blown plot lines. They will have no rhyme or reason or order- some may be AU, others not. I just felt like this would be fun to try._  
_  
Please enjoy!_

-

"SOLITAIRE"

-

Life, he decided, was quite a bit like solitaire. One had to concentrate to do well. No sudden moves, either- lest you miss a better play by jumping to conclusions and rushing into rash action. Strategies must be acquired and used. Life's little players must learn to plan ahead, try to make the pieces fit together with your own power alone; working against the cards and fate.

Yes, life was a lot like solitaire. 

No wonder he hated solitaire so much.

Sighing and looking up from his cards, Inutashio allowed himself a glance in her direction. She was so beautiful, even in a place as drab and dingy as this sticky old diner. Politely sharing a strawberry milkshake with that Takemaru idiot from class B, she unbound her yards of glossy locks- which brushed the floor even after being propped up on the plastic-padded bar stool. He unbuttoned the top snaps of his navy uniform, waggling an eyebrow suggestively. She obviously shot him down, but in a kind, playful, blushing fashion that only encouraged that _fool_.

. . . But like he should be talking about fools. He was the _King _of Fools. He _must _have been- he was loosing to Takemaru, wasn't he? And _he _was supposed to be the suave, handsome, influential jock of the two- the one that could sweep any member of the sweeter sex off their feet. That's what the rest of the school thought, anyway. So why couldn't he muster the courage to talk to the girl of his dreams?

Inutashio smiled slightly as her heart-warming giggled echoed through the student-packed café, watching her from the corner of his golden eye. Then he sighed, reshuffled his deck of worn cards, and hid his gaze with his curtain of silver hair.  
  
'Iyazoi. . .'

As soon as he won- **when **he won- _if _he won. . . Won just one game of solitaire- he'd ask her out. 'Just one.' After all. . . If he could win at the card game, maybe. . . Just maybe. . . he could win at life- - - and with her- - - too.

- - -

(Note: A lot of third movie references, so if you haven't seen it, here's a brief explanation- Inu no Tashio (which is usually shortened to Inutashio), is Inu-Yasha's dad, Iyazoi is his mother, and Takemaru is this guard that silently loved Iyazoi and tried to turn himself against her after Inu-Yasha was born. But he failed, even in death. I guess you have to see the movie, but I hope you liked this ficlet anyway!)


	16. Football

_Disclaimer: Apart from merchandise with his logo, I do not own Inu-Yasha._

_Author's Note: After finding myself hooked on them, I've decided to start my own little ficlet corner (600 words or less in each installment) for my baby ideas that I don't have time to nurse into full blown plot lines. They will have no rhyme or reason or order- some may be AU, others not. I just felt like this would be fun to try._  
  
_Please enjoy!_

-

"FOOTBALL"

-

"Down. . . Set. . . Hike!"  
  
**_SLAP!_**

"Owww!" Miroku whimpered, pressing his palm to the newly acquired handprint on his rosy cheek. "Sango, what was **that **for?!"

The girl before him straightened and whirled around on a dime, smoke all but furling from her double-pierced ears. "Humph! Like you ever NEED to ask!" she snapped, flicking her long, bound chestnut hair over her shoulder. "The idea is to grab the _ball_, not my _ass!_" Waving the football in the boy's face to emphasize her point, her magenta eyes practically flashed red. "Get it?!"  
  
"Heh. . . Heh. . . Oops?" the teen boy grinned nervously, rubbing the back of his neck as the leaf-adorned breeze ruffled his short black ponytail. "I'm so sorry- I'm new at this game. I didn't know!"  
  
Sango didn't buy it. "First you groped me during tackle practice, then you dumped water over my favorite white, long-sleeved shirt after you made a goal, and now you're grabbing me during the snap! You look twice as much as you listen- and touch twice as much as you look! You barely get by following the rules!"  
  
Miroku began to grin proudly, but quickly turned the expression into one of pain- directing his best puppy eyes at his seething girlfriend. She didn't soften. Instead she pressed on, one step away from breathing fire.

"I don't think I can take this anymore! WHAT do you have to say for yourself?" Sango growled, prodding the young man's chest with a sharply tipped finger.  
  
His smile burst back into life, unable to suppress it anymore. "I **_love_** football!"

- - -


	17. Hug

_Disclaimer: Apart from merchandise with his logo, I do not own Inu-Yasha._

_Author's Note: After finding myself hooked on them, I've decided to start my own little ficlet corner (600 words or less in each installment) for my baby ideas that I don't have time to nurse into full blown plot lines. They will have no rhyme or reason or order- some may be AU, others not. I just felt like this would be fun to try._  
  
_Please enjoy!_

-

"HUG"

-

It was. . . awkward. . . the first time he gave me a hug. I remember being startled, embarrassed. . .

And uncomfortable.  
  
Not just because he was bleeding heavily from the stomach. Or because he was practically unconscious upon me. Or even because my nose was squished oddly against his shoulder. The main reason it was painful was because. . . Well. . .

I honestly don't think he knew what he was doing. When he gathered me close, he pressed me to his chest roughly, and squashed my face strangely against the junction between his neck and collar bone. His elbows, too, jutted out irregularly, stiffly, and he seemed to forget about how sharp his nails could be.

I don't think he was very comfortable either, and it didn't have to do with his injuries. He kept shifting subtly (or perhaps it was just shivering), and he didn't seem to know where to rest his head.  
  
But none of that really mattered much- the physical discomfort, anyway. What hurt me most- both physically and mentally- was the fact that he DIDN'T know how to hug me. How could _anyone _grow up without knowing how to give a proper hug? Or perhaps he'd just forgotten? Had it been _that _long since he'd had human affection?

Maybe. . .

The thought never left my mind- not even after he tossed me down the well. That hug. . . Perhaps it _was _only a diversion.

Perhaps not.

All I knew- falling down the cold shaft and watching his face shrink to the size of a postage stamp before disappearing completely- was that I'd be back. I **had **to come back.

I had to teach him how to give a proper hug.

- - -

_(Note: Maybe it was just me, but the first hug I believe it was manga 7 looked pretty awkward. Or at least the anime made it appear so. All the same, this one was sort of fun to do. :-)) _


	18. One Breath

_Disclaimer: Apart from merchandise with his logo, I do not own Inu-Yasha._

_Author's Note: After finding myself hooked on them, I've decided to start my own little ficlet corner (600 words or less in each installment) for my baby ideas that I don't have time to nurse into full blown plot lines. They will have no rhyme or reason or order- some may be AU, others not. I just felt like this would be fun to try._

_Please enjoy!_

-

"ONE BREATH"

-

It never ceases to amaze me. I could never have realized it was going to happen. Could it have been avoided? Would it have been possible? Perhaps if I had been smarter, or crueler, or even a bit quicker I could have stopped it, but. . .

. . . But no. It wouldn't have mattered. I know deep in my heart that nothing I could have done or said would have changed the course that destiny and history had lain out for me at my birth. She was just part of the plan. Both of them were. It was pre-written; ground into stone; already past, so it would have to happen again-

First, that Kikyo would seal me.

Then, that I would sleep.

And finally, that I would be freed- - -

And bound again by love (**_and a necklace of fucking beads_**!) in just one breath.

- - -

_(Note: If you're confused as to weather this one was supposed to be humorous or serious, don't worry. So am I. ::sweatdrop::)_


	19. Hand

_Disclaimer: Apart from merchandise with his logo, I do not own Inu-Yasha._

_Author's Note: After finding myself hooked on them, I've decided to start my own little ficlet corner (600 words or less in each installment) for my baby ideas that I don't have time to nurse into full blown plot lines. They will have no rhyme or reason or order- some may be AU, others not. I just felt like this would be fun to try._

_Please enjoy!_

_**(Actually, there are more than 600 words in this one, but because it's special (see bottom) I let it slide this time. I'm awful, I know. ::sweatdrop::)**_

-

"HAND"

-

That was it.

It was all over.

Kagome sat there, alone at the bottom of the well, for what seemed an eternity. Every one of her senses had magnified itself, as senses tend to do in horrifying situations. Every creak of the house, every breath of wind, every gasp of air she struggled for stuffed her blank mind with unnecessary clutter, as if filling that would make up for the hole in her soul. The hole that only one person could fill.

That one person. . .

Her heart was pounding loudly against her ribcage, his final words echoing in her mind: _'I'll wait for you. . .'_

Those words. . . so simple, so unfeigned, so hopeful. And yet they filled her with an immeasurable sorrow. In fact, they seemed to taunt her- goad her, make fun- sending her all but over the deep end.

"Inu-Yasha- - -!" she choked, doubled over on her knees; pressing her forehead against the cool earth that padded the ground. Two large tears slipped down her face as she clawed at the dirt, wishing desperately that the sealed portal would open up and swallow her- send her back to the time she knew best and the people she loved most.

But it was all for naught.

The girl sniffled soundlessly, slowly and mechanically pushing herself to her feet. It really was all over.

'Inu-Yasha. . .'

He was really gone- locked back it time- out of her grasp.

Kagome couldn't help but whimper as she clutched her hands to her heart; hands still warm from all of the times he'd been there to push her down, help her up, and hold her close. Hands that had never failed to reach out to her when she really needed him.

"I. . . nu. . . Yasha. . ." she whispered, trying to steady her choppy breathing. It took a few moments, but she finally managed to do so- falling forward and into the wall. Her fingers instinctively curled around the first rung of the ladder that she had used hundreds of times before, urging her to climb up and out of his well of memories.

And she did so.

One painful, heart-wrenching step at a time, she began to pull herself out of the well. One foot closer to the top. Then another. Each movement seemed to cost her a large portion of her soul, but she kept moving- inching closer to her goal.

Almost there. . .

With a cough and a few more tears she managed to grab the lip of the portal, hoisting her bag out of the hole. After a loud 'thud' confirmed that it had landed safely on the floor, Kagome set out to fix her footing and get herself out- - -

When her hands slipped.

"Ee- - - !" she began to screech in shock, her stomach inevitably dropping as her eyes clamped shut- - - but cut herself off when she felt a hand suddenly grab her own, correcting her balance.

'. . . ?' She gingerly allowed her eyelashes to flutter open, azure pools widening as she took in the sight that awaited her over the portal's rim.

It was a boy. . . standing there, casually, with one clawed hand stuffed into a pair of loose blue jeans. Chains looped his hips in place of a belt, his wrists covered in armbands. His tight black t-shirt spoke of the adoration he had for a heavy metal group she had never heard of- his head capped by a dark baseball hat.

She blinked. He smiled- golden eyes shining with an unspeakable happiness. And yet, he spoke anyway. Spoke all of the words she longed to hear and more:

"Need a hand?"

- - -

_(Note: Yes, this is my ideal end for Inu-Yasha. (-: I was planning on waiting to do this little installment of 'Shards'- maybe keep it as the last chapter- but seeing as how I have no idea which will_ **be** _the last chapter, I decided to let myself do it now. XD)_


	20. Prince

_Disclaimer: Apart from merchandise with his logo, I do not own Inu-Yasha._

_Author's Note: After finding myself hooked on them, I've decided to start my own little ficlet corner (600 words or less in each installment) for my baby ideas that I don't have time to nurse into full blown plot lines. They will have no rhyme or reason or order- some may be AU, others not. I just felt like this would be fun to try._

_Please enjoy!_

_**(Note: Thank you, Unknown Fool, for correcting me. I KNEW it was either June or July. . . Augh! I must be the worst Harry Potter fanatic in the world. . . (weeps pathetically) Anyway, that's all. Thanks again!)**_

"PRINCE"

"Wow! The next Harry Potter book is coming out soon!" Ayumi chirped, pouring over her newspaper while chewing on the end of a bendy straw. Eri leaned over her shoulder interestedly, munching on a few fries from the bottom of the WacDonald's box.

"Really?" she tilted her head, interested. "When?"

"July," Yuka informed her friend, already very pumped up. The hamburger in her hands nearly exploded in her strong grip, threatening to douse them all in mustard. "I can't wait! Can you, Kagome? . . . Kagome?"

But the fourth girl hardly seemed to be paying attention at all- instead she was quite taken by her geometry homework. Something about 'having to get it done' before a 'stupid white haired idiot' showed up. Her friends, who had by now (mostly) gotten used to Kagome's strange ramblings, had decided to let the mumbles slide. But ignoring them for math? That was just insulting.

"Kagome? Hellooooo?" Eri waved, snapping her fingers in front of the girl's face distractingly. "Can you hear me? Slurp once for yes and twice for no."

One long, low, irritated 'SLLLLLLUUUUP' from the gray-eyed teen's chocolate milkshake gave the answer.

"All right then." Eri settled back down, leaving the other two to finish talking. Not that they had stopped to begin with.

"So, what's the book's name?" Ayumi questioned, leaning forward with her chin on her hand. "I missed it when it was announced."

"Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince," Yuka sang, taking a large bite out of her sandwich. "I hear it's-"

A sudden snort. "Half-blood prince. . . ? That's funny. I wonder when JK Rowling met Inu-Yasha. . ."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

Completely stumped by her unexpected, nonchalant comment; each of the schoolgirls turned towards a busy Kagome- a busy Kagome who hadn't even realized she'd spoken aloud until she felt her friends' stares pierce her. Glancing up curiously, the fourth girl blinked. "What?"

". . ." They shook their heads, adding a mental tally to Kagome's growing list of peculiarity; but for all practical purposes, reacting any more really just wasn't worth it. "Never mind, Kagome. Never mind."

_(Note: Ever since I heard the title of the next book, it was that question always on my mind: When did JK Rowling-sama become an Inu-Yasha fan? Heehee. Anyway, credit to JK Rowling this chapter, as well, because I obviously don't own Harry Potter.)_


	21. Dreamcatcher

_Disclaimer: Apart from merchandise with his logo, I do not own Inu-Yasha._

_Author's Note: After finding myself hooked on them, I've decided to start my own little ficlet corner (600 words or less in each installment) for my baby ideas that I don't have time to nurse into full blown plot lines. (; They will have no rhyme or reason or order- some may be AU, others not. I just felt like this would be fun to try. (: _

Please enjoy!

"DREAMCATCHER"

He twirled the woven band slowly, clawed fingers pinching the end of the leather cord that kept it suspended. One of the feathers sewn upon it tickled his nose.

"And what the hell is this?" he questioned with a soft growl, curiosity peaking as he glared at the delicate glass beads braided through the colored thread. Snapping his gaze upon the girl beside him, he snorted at her evident amusement. What was so funny?

"It's a dreamcatcher," she explained, taking the necklace and looping it around his neck. "Usually they dangle above you when you sleep, but since we're always outside. . . I decided to go for the jewelry variety."

Upon hearing the j-word, the boy flinched. He already got enough "friendly" grief from Shippo about his rosary. . . he need no more. A wiggle match began between the pair- Inu raging against Kagome's surprisingly strong grasp, trying to fight the dreamcatcher off. At once the girl's smile became a cold frown. "_Inu-Yasha_. . ."

The hanyou caught the hint and huffed indignantly, but fell silent all the same. He didn't feel like having his bones crushed today, thanks.

"Keh! I don't see why I have to wear it!" he snarled, tugging on the decorative hoop with an air of utmost disgust. "What does it do? It's not another subduing spell, is it?"

"Of course not!" Kagome laughed, happy grin back in place. She helped him tuck the delicate charm beneath his outer kimono, humming perkily. "Well, not for you, anyway. It subdues bad dreams and the like. All of your nightmares become snared in the design and caught in the string work. Native Americans in the United States used to make them."

He cocked his head, face blank.

Blink blink.

"U-knitted _what_?"

"Um. . . never mind," she chuckled, shaking her head at her own stupidity. "But anyway. . . I just noticed that you seem to be having trouble sleeping lately. . . what with you spending all night leaning over me. . ."

"I do not!" he defended automatically, still embarrassed over being caught and pummeled the previous evening. The futuristic young woman simply rolled her eyes.

"Of course you weren't."

"And I don't need your stupid dohicky!"

"Of course you don't."

"Damn straight! At least yo- wait. . . are you patronizing me?"

"Of course."

Inu-Yasha bared his teeth half-heartedly at Kagome's back as she turned away, but at the same time couldn't help but feel a bit grateful. Could this whats-it actually help him? All of the other things the wench had brought back to Sengoku Jidai had worked. . .

Yes. . .

Perhaps with this dorky scrap of wasted yarn he'd finally be able to free himself of the nightmares. . .

. . . And face Kagome as Kagome again.

_(Note: This is a purely fictional scene that takes place no where in the series, but I imagined it happening sometime after Inu-Yasha dreams of Kikyo in manga five.) _


	22. Handprint

_Disclaimer: Apart from merchandise with his logo, I do not own Inu-Yasha._

_Author's Note: After finding myself hooked on them, I've decided to start my own little ficlet corner (600 words or less in each installment) for my baby ideas that I don't have time to nurse into full blown plot lines. (; They will have no rhyme or reason or order- some may be AU, others not. I just felt like this would be fun to try. (: _

Please enjoy!

"HANDPRINT"

She could not _believe_ she just did that. . . She was half-proud, yes, and very, very entertained, but-

"Wow, Sango-chan! Great costume!"

The magenta-eyed girl gave a start, pausing at the punch bowl as her best friend cheerfully approached. "Huh? Oh- thanks, Kagome-chan!"

"You're welcome. . . though," the ebony haired girl added in afterthought, helping herself to a glass when she finally managed to push through the crowd, "I don't know if you made the right choice with Miroku's attire. . ." She arched an eyebrow, jabbing her thumb at the toned boy who stood on the other side of the room, chatting animatedly with a few of his teammates. He was currently dressed as a very cliché angel, pipecleaner halo and all. "Doesn't really fit him, ya know?"

Sango laughed along with her, their voices barely audible over the pounding music that filled the bright, balloon-encrusted room.

"I guess not," the chestnut locked teen giggled after a few moments of collecting herself, straightening her fire-engine red devil outfit. At least, straightening it as best she could- there wasn't much there to fix. Stuffed into a tiny, sequence covered corset with matching short shorts and black thigh-high stilettos, Sango felt a little embarrassed and bare- but at least she had a snap-on tail and headband horns to fiddle with when she was nervous. "But we match, right? Which is the whole point of the evening!"

"That's right," Kagome nodded, still looking amused. Sango took a moment to study her friend: she had decided to attend the party as a playboy bunny, much to Inu-Yasha's (and every other male's) "secret" delight. "But I think your boyfriend would be a better demon. . . I mean, you're not all that impish, are you? At least, when you're not beating up Miroku, anyway."

". . ." Sango smirked slightly, flicking her hair over her shoulder. "Not all that impish, hm? You'd be surprised. . ."

Kag blinked, taken aback. "Wha. . . ?"

But before she could finish forming the question, her friend had already flounced away, wiping her hand off on a napkin.

'What the-?' the younger of the two mused, bewildered. 'What was that all about?'

Five minutes later the sound of laughter answered her unasked inquisition- and alerted her to Miroku. More specifically, Miroku's rear- which had had a bright red handprint smacked lovingly upon it by someone with painted hands.

So much for not being impish.

_(Note: This was inspired by my parents who, while dating, actually did do this. . .only my mom was the angel and my dad was the devil. I just liked the idea of Sango doing the groping for once. (;)_


	23. Snow

_Disclaimer: Apart from merchandise with his logo, I do not own Inu-Yasha._

_Author's Note: After finding myself hooked on them, I've decided to start my own little ficlet corner (600 words or less in each installment) for my baby ideas that I don't have time to nurse into full blown plot lines. (; They will have no rhyme or reason or order- some may be AU, others not. I just felt like this would be fun to try. (: _

Please enjoy!

**THIS ONE IS DEDICATED TO JINNY. MERRY XMAS!**

-

"SNOW"

-

"The snow's falling."

He cast a vague look out the window at the sound of her voice, taking in the moonlit scene with a little snort. "So it is," he replied rather flatly, seemingly unimpressed by the quiet night.

In spite of herself, the girl kneeling in front of the window smiled at his characteristic impassiveness, resting her elbows on the ledge— nose pressed to the frost-caked glass. "Don't tell me you dislike snow, in addition to everything else. . . ?" she questioned lightly, an idle finger darting out to doodle on the soft ice covering the panes.

Her companion gave an apathetic shrug, back pressed to the pale yellow wall; eyes closed to the scene. "What's so special about it?" he inquired a bit harshly, a bite of anger to his voice. "It may be pretty from inside, but I can tell you that it's cold and wet and shitty out there."

She opened her mouth to retort sarcastically— but fell silent at the look on his face: one of a sad, lost puppy's; a slight droop to his ears. A moment of consideration followed, her face turning back to the window. ". . . I suppose it's hard to forget, isn't it?" she murmured, lashes fluttering. "The coldness. . . Even after you come inside. . . it lingers for a long time, waiting just beneath your skin—no matter how thick your jacket was."

He grunted his agreement, arms tightening around his chest. "People have icy hearts," he then muttered. "They're programmed to shun differences. . . and leave the ones that need them most out in that damned cold."

The schoolgirl frowned slightly at this, deep in thought, resting her chin atop her crossed arms. "Maybe. . ." she finally agreed. "Maybe you're right. But even more then that. . . I think that the snow's sort of represents people in general." Upon deciding this she slouched a bit, gaze still glued upon the dancing flakes. "Cold and proud, trying to be the prettiest or the best. . . but as soon as you take them out of their comfort zone, they melt. And you see they're not really so different from you after all. . . you're made of the same stuff in the end." She smiled hesitantly up at him. "They're just scared of being left out, too, aren't they?"

Her friend didn't reply; instead he chose to look away. "And then," he whispered disgustedly, "when they _do_ get scared, their hearts become _more_ frozen."

". . . Yes," she agreed delicately, suddenly standing. "They do."

She left the room. Yet on the glass she left the message: _But they don't have to stay that way, do they, love? _

". . ." He smiled.

And the snow continued to fall.


End file.
